The real man of his dreams
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Sometimes the Real man of your dreams is the One that loves you the most.
1. January

**A/N: This is an xmas story for my dear friend allthingsmagical, I hope you had a wonderful xmas and looking forward to the new year xxxx**

**Title - The Real man of His Dreams**

**Summary - Sometimes the Real man of your dreams is the One that loves you the most.**

**January **

Merlin smiled as he woke up and looked over at his boyfriend of three years, he couldn't be happier, Merlin knew the moment his eyes landed on Lancelot all those years ago that he was the one for him, that his was his Mr Right.

Climbing out of bed Merlin went about getting himself ready for the day, He made sure that there was coffee ready for when Lancelot did wake up before he grabbed his bag and left to go to work, it was going to be a big day for Merlin's students and he wanted to get to the school early to make sure that they were all ready for their big performant.

Arthur had just stepped into the home he shared with his girlfriend of four years, after having to spend the night his car Arthur really just wanted to go to bed and rest for the day but the moment he stepped in his girlfriend was on him.

"Where were you? I was waiting all night. Gods Arthur your lucky I don't just walk out that door and leave your sorry ass." Gwen yelled.

"I told you I was on a stakeout. Look Gwen I've been up since 4 am yesterday morning because you just had to drag me off to this last minute sale that didn't start till 8am. Now I'm going to bed and I don't want you to wake me up just because you're too much of a princess to drive your own car." Arthur snapped as he stormed passed her.

"I wouldn't go to sleep just yet you royal pain, you need to go shopping we're out of food and while you're at it pick up some wine, I finished the last bottle with the girls last night." Gwen demanded.

"Go do it yourself you lazy cow." Arthur growled.

"Darling I don't cook so why should I have to use my money to buy food. Anyways while you're out doing that I'm going to be out with the girls were having a SPA day." Gwen grabbed her purse and walked over to the door. "Don't wait up for me asshole." She said slamming the door.

"Mother was right, she's a total stuck up bitch. God damn it." Arthur growled as he grabbed his keys and stormed out of his flat. "I swear that bitch wants to run me into an early grave."

Merlin had stopped off at a nearby store in order to grab some sweets for his class when he bumped into someone. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really." The man replied.

"Let me at least buy your shopping, I mean I did break your eggs." Merlin smiled. "I'm Merlin by the way."

"Arthur, really you don't need to do that." Arthur smiled.

"If you won't let me replace your eggs will you allow me to buy you breakfast?" Merlin couldn't believe he just asked a complete stranger out for breakfast, but there was something about this man, something that pulled Merlin to him.

"Thanks but I'm seeing someone." Arthur sighed.

"I'm seeing someone too; I was only offering because you look way too tired to cook, I'm worried if I allow you to go home and cook you might set something on fire." Merlin replied.

Arthur laughed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well not to a normal person, but I've seen that look on many people with children." Merlin laughed. "I work at school so I can tell when someone is about to fall asleep"

Arthur smirked. "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"I will if you tell me that you're someone is going to make you breakfast?" Merlin replied.

"She's having a SPA day." Arthur sighed.

"Really? Did she at least give you a cup of coffee?" Merlin said shocked.

"Umm no I didn't get a cup of coffee." Arthur replied.

"I always make sure that the coffee is ready for Lance, he's not really working at the moment but I still make sure he has his morning coffee" Merlin informed him nodding his head. "If we were dating I would make sure that you had your coffee and a good night's sleep."

"..." Arthur blinked.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean umm let me just pay for these and I'll treat you to breakfast." Merlin blushed and walked over to the register and paid for his candy before walking about over to Arthur and smiled. "Shall we?"

"You really don't have to do this." Arthur replied as they walked out of the store.

"I'm doing my civic duty by helping an office in need." Merlin winked.

"How do you know I'm an office?" Arthur wondered.

"Your shield is showing." Merlin nodded to Arthur's belt. "And even if you weren't an office of the law you're still someone in need."

"Well then thank you." Arthur smiled.

Arthur couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Merlin, he hadn't felt his care free in a long time and was sad to see it end, he didn't like the idea of not seeing Merlin again but he didn't want to let these feeling grow into something that could never been, so at the end of their breakfast both Merlin and Arthur parted ways and carried on with the rest of their day unable to stop thinking about the morning they had shared.

**Thank you for reading please don't forget to review xx**

**Next chapter will be up soon**


	2. February

**A?N: Thank you to all those that took the time to review, I look forward to what you think of this one :)**

**February**

It had been a month since Merlin had bumped into Arthur and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the other man, some how Arthur had invade his dreams and even his waking thoughts. Merlin kept hoping to run into him again but whenever he went to the store there was no sign of Arthur.

"So what our are plans for today?" Merlin asked as he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Thought you had school." Lancelot replied not even looking up.

"It's saturday, it's also Valentine day." Merlin informed him as he placed heart shaped pancakes on the table.

"You're a girl Merlin. Anyways I already have plans." Lancelot said as he pushed the plate away.

Merlin sighed. "What kind of plans?"

"Hanging out with friends Mum." Lancelot rolled his eyes.

"Lance..."

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for, it's just I'm a little high strung at the moment looking for work." Lancelot smiled and moved the plate towards him. "I'll make it up to you promise."

"Well okay. I guess I could go and see Freya at school, she might need a hand with the valentines day dance at the school." Merlin said as he grabbed his own plate.

"See it all worked out in the end. You think you'll be home late?" Lancelot wondered.

"Umm well the dance starts a six and we finish at eight so I should be home by nine. If they need help tidying up I might stay." Merlin replied.

"Always the helping hand." Lancelot smirked. "well see ya." And with that Lancelot walked out of the flat.

"Happy Valentine day Merlin." Merlin sighed and pushed his plate away, getting up Merlin clean the kitchen before heading to the school.

Arthur had just stepped out of the shower to find Gwen packing a bag. "Finally moving out?"

"Oh Arthur you make me laugh. Girls night so I won't be home." Gwen said as she zipped up her bag. "So where is it?"

"where is what?" Arthur growled as he walked over to his dresser.

"My gift, It better be diamonds Arthur I swear if it's not then..."

"Then what Gwen your go running to mummy and daddy." Arthur snapped.

"You watch your tone with me asshole, unless you don't want to get laid sometime this week." Gwen threatened,

"Darling we haven't had sex in months, and why would I want to fuck you, I mean all you do is lay there looking bored and complaining I'm messing up your hair and asking if it is over yet. I get more action with my hand then I do with you." Arthur pissed off not only because he felt trapped in a dead end hateful relationship but he couldn't get his mind off Merlin and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself from picturing a life with the man.

"Asshole. Now give me my present!" Gwen yelled.

"Didn't buy you one, so get lost. And I know you didn't buy me one so don't going playing all high and mighty." Arthur quickly got himself dressed.

"Fuck you Arthur Pendragon." Gwen snapped grabbing her bag and storming out.

"God why can't I just end it." Arthur sighed and sat down on the bed.

Merlin looked down at his watch and smiled to himself it was only 7:30 and the dance was already coming to an end. "Freya I'm going to head home okay."

"Sure hun see you on Monday and have a wonderful valentine's evening." Freya smiled as her husband came and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Merlin smiled and walked to the parking lot and got into his car, on the way home he grabbed a bottle of wine and some take out hoping that at else they could have a somewhat romantic evening.

As Merlin entered his apartment he noticed that there seem to be a womans handbag on the kitchen table that didn't belong to anyone he knew, but as he moved closer towards the bag he could hear moaning coming from the bedroom.

Slowly Merlin placed his bags on the table and made his way to the bedroom, quietly as to not make a sound Merlin opened the door and gasped at the sight of his boyfriend and some girl going at it.

"Lancelot?" Merlin yelled.

"Bloody hell you're early." Lancelot tried to get up but that only made the sight Merlin was seeing worse.

"What the hell are you doing? And in our home? God you have no shame do you." Merlin yelled as he walked into the room and in one quick motion grabbing the cover and pulled it, before grabbing the girls clothes off the floor and throwing them at her. "Get dress and get out of my home."

"This is Lancelot's home." The girl replied looking very smug with herself.

"Yeah well my name is on the lease, I pay the rent. Now get out of my home before I throw your naked ass out. Let the whole apartment building know what a slut you are." Merlin growled.

"Merlin." Lancelot yelled.

"And you better start looking for somewhere else to live because we're over now GET OUT BOTH OF YOU." Merlin yelled pointing to the door.

The girl leaned back into her lover's arms and smiled. "Or what?"

"Are you stupid as well as a slut. You go the next three minutes to get dress and leave before I call the cops." Merlin threatened and pulled out his mobile.

"I live here Merlin, you can't call the cops on me." Lancelot smirked.

Merlin raised his eyebrow and made a show over entering 999 into his phone and let them see that he had pressed call. "Still don't believe me." Merlin growled.

Lancelot laughed. "Do it, we're doing nothing wrong."

"Fine." Merlin growled and walked out of the room.

"_999 what is your emergency?"_

"I need the police please, my ex broke in with his girlfriend and won't leave." Merlin cried into the phone, he didn't need to fake his tears.

"_Can you give use your address sir." _

Merlin gave his address and with a shaky hand hanged up and placed his phone on the table, blinking away his tears Merlin grabbed Lancelot's keys and took back the key to his flat and then started to clear away all the pictures of them, Merlin did his best to ignore the sounds coming from his bedroom as he set about making sure that it didn't look like Lancelot lived there before going to stand outside his home.

Merlin had just stepped outside when two uniformed offices showed up. "Mr Emrys? I'm office green and this is my partner Office Knight, are they still inside.?"

Merlin nodded. "They won't leave, I tried everything." Merlin wiped away his tears and took a deep breath.

"Can you tell us how they got in?" Office Green asked.

"We only broke up a few days ago and I'm still clearing him, He was meant to give me his key tomorrow when he came for his things." Merlin answered.

Officer Knight nodded. "Is his name on the lease?"

"No, he hasn't worked in three months, when we brought the flat it was in my name, I pay the rent, the bills, the shopping. It's why I ended things with him before he bankrupted me." Merlin answered.

"Will you be pressing charges?" Officer Knight asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have called if he just left but he made it clear that they were going anywhere. I felt threatened." Merlin replied.

"I understand sir." Both officers nodded and entered the apartment.

Merlin knew the apartment itself would back his story, he had already started to clear it of Lancelot while he waited for the police to show.

Moments later both Lancelot and his girlfriend were being excoriated half naked in handcuffs out of the apartment and towards the waiting police car.

"You will have to come down to the station and fill out a report but that can wait till tomorrow." Officer Green said as he closed the door to his car.

"Thank you, Umm I have a lot to do tomorrow starting with changing my locks." Merlin answered.

"I'll add in my report that he scared you, made you feel unsafe in your home." Officer Green promised.

Merlin nodded and slowly walked back into his apartment building, already thinking of moving somewhere else.

"So we going to tell Arthur?" Office Knight asked.

"Percy, man this could be his out, how can we not tell him." Office Green replied.

"I know man, why don't we book them and then we're done for the night, go home and celebrate valentines day." Office Knight smiled.

"You're on." Office Green smiled.

**Thank you for reading please don't forget to review **


	3. March

**A/N: Thank you to all those that took the time to review :) I loved reading your comments x**

**March**

It was mid-March when Merlin and Arthur met for the second time in one of the many stores in Camelot.

Merlin was standing in front a number of paint tins trying to choose with one he would like more for the living room, he had already chosen a colour for his bedroom, the bathroom and the kitchen but he yet to make up his mind if they were the colours he really wanted in his flat.

Even though it had been a few weeks since his breakup Merlin still felt weird calling it his flat and now that Lancelot was out of the picture Merlin could finally change the flat around, add some colour, some wall stickers, make it feel like a home not some place he was just renting.

Arthur hated going into Homebase, the store was too much of a maze for his liking but he needed to buy a number of items and was finally able to get round to replacing the items Gwen had broken when he ended their relationship. It still made Arthur laugh when he thought about how his parents and his sister had taken the news. His mother had cracked out a bottle of wine and his sister had grabbed the glasses before Arthur had even said anything and all because his father was the police chief and couldn't keep anything from his wife.

Merlin was just moving his trolley out of the paint aisle when he hit someones foot.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Merlin panicked.

"Yeah I'm...Merlin right?" Arthur blinked.

"Hi Arthur." Merlin smiled and felt his heart trying to break out of his chest.

"We really do need to stop meeting like this." Arthur joked. "First it's my eggs then my foot, heavens know what you'll do next."

Merlin laughed. _Maybe next time I'll kiss you_

"So redecorating? Is your boyfriend with you?" Arthur asked looking around.

"Yes and no, Lance and I broke up, well I broke up with him after I caught him and his tramp in my bed, they wouldn't leave so I had to call the cops. Umm sorry you don't want to hear that." Merlin shook his head. "Anyways I'm finally getting to do the flat the way I want to."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I finally got out of a bad relationship myself thank god." Arthur smiled. "Umm I kinda know what happened as the tramp was my ex."

"Oh? Umm well you're welcome." Merlin rolled his eyes. "That was lame."

"Yeah it was, but I like lame." Arthur winked. "Seeing as the last time we meet you brought me breakfast will you allow me to buy you lunch?"

"I...I would love that, no one has really asked to buy my lunch in a long time." Merlin smiled.

"Well then why don't we finish your shopping and get something to eat, my mother and sister are designers and I did major in art so I could be of some help." Arthur said as he placed his hand on the trolley.

Arthur helped Merlin put his bags in his car and then took the other man's hand and lead him across the road to a small fish and chips shop.

"You got a lot of paint there just how many rooms are you planning on doing?" Arthur asked as they sat down.

"All of them." Merlin nodded as he looked over at Arthur. "It's all part of moving on, starting with taking back my home and making it the way I want."

"Well if you want some help I know a willing officer of the law." Arthur smirked.

"I would love that, but I won't have any time with this week and it's going to a big project ." Merlin sighed. "I just about found the time to come here today and I'm glad I did."

"So am I. Here so you can call me when the time becomes available." Arthur said as he took out the small card he carried around his wallet just in case he bumped into Merlin again.

"Detective Pendragon." Merlin smiled.

"Just so you know, that's my private line." Arthur smiled. "I don't hand that out to just anyone only if i think their special or my family."

Merlin blushed. "Thank you."

Once the food had been eaten Arthur smiled when he saw some brown sauce in the corner of Merlin's mouth. "You gotten some sauce on ya, let me." Careful Arthur moved his thumb over the spot on Merlin's lip before wiping the sauce away and placing his thumb in his mouth. "All gone."

Merlin blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Arthur wanted to say more but his phone when off. "Hold on." Arthur quickly got up and walked outside to answer his phone.

Merlin tried to control his heart while Arthur was outside but he couldn't help the feeling he felt whenever Arthur was near him.

"I'm so sorry Merlin, that was my partner I'm needed back at the station." Arthur sighed, he didn't really want to leave Merlin.

"That's okay, I really should head back to school anyways, need to be back for after lunch." Merlin stood up and moved his hand to his back pocket.

"No I said I would pay." Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's to stop him.

"Okay." Merlin smiled and watched as Arthur when to pay before coming back and walking Merlin to his car.

"Don't forget to call me when you start your project." Arthur said as he opened Merlin's car door for him.

"I won't." Merlin nodded as he got into his car.

"Good, I would hate to have to arrest you for lying to a police officer." Arthur teased.

Merlin laughed. "We wouldn't want that."

"No we wouldn't" Arthur closed the door and watched as Merlin drove off. "Yeah I'm doomed." Arthur laughed as he walked to his car.

**Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review x**


	4. April

**April**

As the weeks went on Merlin and Arthur started to talk more over the phone and would meet up whenever they were free for a bite to eat, the more time they spent together the closer they became until they started to fall for each other.

It was the midweek of April when Arthur's mobile rang while he was talking to his partner, Leon.

"Can you hold that thought please." Arthur said as he answered his phone. "Hey, you forgot to call me yesterday." Arthur smiled.

"_Sorry, I've busy getting ready for the end of term play and then I have to move my things around." Merlin laughed. "I finally found the time."_

Arthur smiled and leaned into his desk. "Yeah and you're calling to get the help of a willing police officer."

"_Well I was planning on paying him in food, but if he is willing then maybe I don't need to." Merlin joked._

"I happen to know that he loves your cooking. So when do you want to start?" Arthur asked as he looked up to find Leon, Gwaine and Percival looking at him with a smirks on their faces.

"_Well if you're not doing anything this week I was hoping you could help out, maybe even stay over so we can get it all done before the kids go back to school." Merlin said slowly._

"As long as you promise to feed me and take me on my nightly walk you got yourself a deal." Arthur laughed.

"_It's a good thing I like you or I would totally call you a prat." Merlin giggled._

"We both know that's not true you love calling me a prat." Arthur said as he stood up. "I'll be at your place in an hour, just have to wrap up a few things at the station, want me to bring anything?"

"_Just yourself and a change of clothes, a weeks worth and maybe something old that you don't mind getting paint on." Merlin replied._

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Arthur said as he hanged up. "Will you just shut up."

"I didn't say anything." Leon smirked.

"No but I could feel you thinking it." Arthur laughed as he walked off towards his father's office.

"Come." Uther yelled as he heard a knock in his door.

"Hey umm I'll be using up some of my sick leave starting now." Arthur informed his father.

"Oh?" Uther raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not going to say anything because you'll tell mum who will tell Morgana then I'll never hear the end of it. Just know that I'm taking the week off to help out a friend paint his flat." Arthur answered.

Uther laughed. "Okay son, but don't forget to call your mother."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't I always call her. I'm a grown man, I can't be seen calling my mother every night, I mean I don't want him to think I'm a mummys boy."

Uther smirked.

"I hate you, you know that. You're evil." Arthur laughed.

"You fall for it every time son." Uther laughed. "I'm sure your mother and sister would love to hear about this 'him' you're spending the week with."

"I'm not saying anything till I know for sure." Arthur smiled and said good bye to his father before walking out of the station and to his car.

Merlin had just put the cover the final cover over his living room furniture when Arthur knocked on the front door.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it." Merlin smiled.

"I told you I would be here." Arthur winked and walked into the flat. "I see you have been busy."

"Of course, wouldn't want to get paint on anything." Merlin replied closing the door. "So wanna get started before ordering something for dinner? I have beer in the fridge."

"Sounds like a plan, let me just get changed. Go a head and start without me." Arthur smiled.

"Okay, umm my spare room is just down the hall to the right." Merlin informed him, secretly wishing he only lived in a one bedroom flat so Arthur would have to get naked in his room.

"Thanks." Arthur nodded and walked off in the direction of Merlin's spare room.

An hour later half of the living room was painted a pale blue when Merlin called it a night and handed Arthur another beer.

"So shall I cook or should we order in?" Merlin asked.

"Let's order a pizza. It's moving food." Arthur laughed. "We can finish up this part of the wall while we wait."

"Sounds like a plan, so what kind of pizza do you want to eat?" Merlin wondered grabbing a menu from the side table by the front door.

"Anything is fine with me." Arthur said taking a swig of his beer.

"Ham and pineapple okay then?"

"Perfect." Arthur smiled.

"I'll go and order, shouldn't have to wait long I hope." Merlin smiled and picked up his mobile.

"Let me know how much and I'll pay." Arthur informed him putting his beer down.

"No you're my guest, I'll pay." Merlin told him.

"Fine but it's my turn tomorrow." Arthur laughed and winked at Merlin.

"Seems fair." Merlin smiled and moved into the kitchen to place their order, Arthur couldn't help but watch Merlin's arse as he moved away.

The week passed all too quickly for Arthur and soon he found himself coming to the end of his week with Merlin, the thought sadden him even more so when his father called him up during the week and informed him that when he came back in on Monday they were all going to be to busy for a social life and that it might continue that way for a couple of weeks.

"Arthur is something wrong?" Merlin asked as he watched Arthur paint the same patch of wall over and over again.

"Arthur?" Merlin moved closer to the other man, when he didn't get a reply Merlin smirked and flicked Arthur with his paint brush covering him in a dark purple. Arthur blinked as he came back to reality to find Merlin laughing at him.

"Merlin." Arthur laughed.

"Well then pay attention." Merlin smiled. "What's wrong Arthur?" He asked placing his free hand on Arthur's arm.

"Sorry, just trying to think how I'm going to cope without seeing you or even having a talk over the phone for the next couple of weeks." Arthur sighed.

"The life of a police officer is a busy one, but so is being a teacher, my class is going away for a week this monday to the countryside. But we'll make do." Merlin smiled and flicked Arthur again with his paint brush.

"That's it this means war." Arthur laughed and flicked his brush towards Merlin.

The next ten minutes turned into a full on paint fight, that made both Merlin and Arthur grateful for the plastic protecting the furniture.

Arthur pulled Merlin towards him and laughed. "Seems I won."

"And just what is your prize?" Merlin asked looking up at Arthur.

Arthur smiled and leaned down and captured Merlin's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Wow." Merlin gasped when they pulled apart.

"Wow indeed." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin one more time.

"I do hope we can stay friends."Arthur worried he had blown a good thing too soon.

"Maybe we could be more than friends." Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur one last time.


	5. May

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that review my last chapter :) I hope you enjoy x**

**May**

It was the third week of may when Arthur finally had a evening off and planned to spend it with only one man.

Since their kiss Merlin and Arthur didn't have a lot of time to talk about what it all meant but Arthur hoped that would all change over dinner.

Picking up his mobile arthur hit speed dial four and waiting for the normal three rings before Merlin picked up the phone.

"_Hey, I've missed you."_ Arthur could tell just by the sound of Merlin's voice that he was smiling,

"I miss you too." Arthur looked up to find both his father and Leon looking over at him smirking, something Arthur really hated them.

"You free for dinner tonight?" Arthur asked turning his chair around so that he could pretend that he was anywhere but at the station.

"_As it happens I am. So where are we going? Or are you planning to cook for me again?" _Merlin chuckled.

"I think we both know I can't cook to save my life, remember what happened last time." Arthur smiled.

"_Yes you tried to put metal in my microwave."_ Merlin laughed. _"So what did you have in mind?"_

"There's this nice eighties American style restaurant in that new outlet that just opened up, they have great hot dogs among other things." Arthur could feel his father roll his eyes while he knew he just heard Leon laugh.

"_Frankie and Benny's, I love that place."_ Merlin smiled.

"Well then it's a date. I'll pick you up at eight." Arthur smiled.

"_See you then Arthur, have a lovely day and be careful when catching the bad guys."_ Merlin replied.

"Have a lovely day Merlin." Arthur said before hanging up and turning his chair round to find both his father and Leon standing right in front of his desk.

"Don't say anything." Arthur warned looking at them both.

"It's just good to see you finally happy son." Uther smirked before walking off.

"He is so going to his office so he can call mother." Arthur sighed.

Leon laughed. "And your sister. so you plan to take him for hotdogs on your first date?"

"Merlin loves the place and they do other things as well." Arthur replied.

"Are you sure you don't just want his hotdog." Gwaine yelled laughing.

"Shut up." Arthur laughed yelling back.

Leon smiled. "It's really good to see you this happy again Arthur, it's been a while."

"I know, a part of me wonders what life would have been like if I never met Gwen and then there's a part of me that knows I may have never meet Merlin if it wasn't for Gwen being Gwen." Arthur smiled softly.

"I think you two were always going to meet, I mean you guys don't live that far apart. True love happens when you stop looking." Leon smiled .

"Like you and my sister?" Arthur smiled.

"Of course." Leon nodded and walked over to his desk and sat down.

Merlin smiled as he opened his front door to find Arthur holding a red rose.

"Good evening." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin softly on the lips. "For you." He said holding out the rose.

"Thank you, you know red roses represent love, life and blood everything that ties us together." Merlin informed him as he walked into the kitchen and placed the rose in a glass of water.

"So are you ready Mr Emrys?" Arthur smiled.

"Lead the way Mr Pendragon." Merlin laughed and grabbed his keys before walking out the door and locking up behind him.

It didn't take them long to get to Frankies and Benny's, all the way chatting about what had happened during the weeks they had been apart.

Once they had seated Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's shoulder as they sat down in one of the booths, Arthur used his arm to pull Merlin closer so that it silently told everyone that they were more than friends and that he was not planning to share.

"I know we haven't been able to have the talk but are we classing this as a real date?" Merlin asked picking up his menu.

"I would like to think we are." Arthur replied smiling.

"To our first date." Merlin smiled.

"First of many." Arthur smiled.

**Please don't forget to review x**


	6. June and July

**A/N; Happy 2015 everyone :) Here is my first post of the new year**

**June**

The rest of May and most of june where spend much the same with both men trying to find the time in their busy lives to continue dating and moving forward in their relationship.

It was one night in June while Arthur was over at Merlin's for their weekly dinner date that the subject came up.

"Arthur can i ask you something?" Melin said coming onto the living room holding two cold beers.

"Always, you know that." Arthur smiled.

Merlin smiled and placed the beers on the table before sitting down next to Arthur. "What are we Arthur?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur said as he reached for one of the beers.

"I mean what am I to you?" Merlin sighed as he grabbed his own beer.

"Your my friend Merlin, my best friend." Arthur smiled as he siped his beer.

"Is that all I am? Your best friend?" Merlin worried.

"Well I guess you're more than that. Merlin were are going with this because it sounds like your trying to have the _talk _with me." Arthur chuckled before turning to look at Merlin. "Oh."

"Never mind, lets just watch our movie while we wait for the food." Merlin forced a smile as he looked back at Arthur.

"You were trying to have the _talk _with me." Arthur sighed and placed his beer back onto the table. "I'm sorry Merlin, I should have realized we've been seeing each other for a bit now and we're at that point in our relationship where it's either a rebound or it's something more."

Merlin looked down at his beer and sighed. "I want more Arthur."

"So do I." Arthur got up of his seat and moved to kneel in front of Merlin, taking one of Merlin's hands in his. "Merlin Emrys will you do me the greatest honour and become my boyfriend?"

Merlin laughed as he throw himself at Arthur wrapping his arms around the other mans neck. "Yes you prat, of course I will."

**July**

Things had been going great for Merlin and Arthur since that night in June, they had started to find more time to spend with each other and had even spent the night at each other's home every once in a while if they knew they would be unable to see each other during that week.

Arthur had informed Merlin during the week that he would be going on an all night stakeout and would be have to cancel their plans until he could give Merlin 110% of his attention.

"Ready for tonight Arthur?" Leon asked.

"No, but seeing as this is a hot tip it's better be worth it as I'm missing a hot date tonight." Arthur complained.

Leon laughed as he rolled his eyes at Arthur before turning to face the young man walking towards them.

"Hey." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin, sweetheart what are you doing here?" Arthur smiled as he got up from his seat.

"Well I thought seeing as you're going to be staying up all night that I would come by and give you this." Merlin smiled as he lifted up a basket. "There is enough in there to keep you going all night, I made enough for both you and your partner."

"Merlin, sweetheart you didn't have to do that." Arthur couldn't believe Merlin had gone through all that trouble for him.

"Hey now pal, you should let your boy take care of ya." Leon smirked as he walked over to the part. "Thanks mate, you're already way better than Gwen." Leon winked.

Merlin laughed. "Thanks you. Well I knew you wouldn't be able to leave your car so everything is already made and can be eaten cold, though the basket should keep the warmth in and I have lots of already made coffee and tea plus hot chocolate but there is also ..." Merlin cut off as Arthur kissed him passionately on the lips making the bull pen wolf whistle.

"Merlin you really didn't need to go through all this trouble for me." Arthur smiled.

"I wanted to. Now when you get in I'm going to make you a big breakfast and run you a nice bath before heading off to work." Merlin kissed Arthur's cheek as he smiled. "I made all your favorites so eat up and I'll see you in the morning, remember to be safe."

"Of course I will, I have you to come back too." Arthur smiled as Leon rolled his eyes at him.

"I need to be heading off now but I'll see you soon." Merlin smiled and gave Arthur one last kiss before walking out of the station.

"That one is a keeper, I mean not only does he bring you something to eat but is going to make you breakfast and a bath when you get in. If I wasn't madly in love with your sister I would so steal him off you." Leon smirked.

"Make sure Morgana doesn't hear you say that." Arthur laughed as his friend and partner paled.

Arthur couldn't believe his luck as he opened the basket later that evening Merlin really had done all out, he had packed plastic forks and plates for them to use, Arthur couldn't help but remember the first time he met Merlin, their first non date as it were, Merlin had told him that if they had been dating he would have made coffee and breakfast for him in the morning if he had the time and would try to at least fend him off on a full stomach. Leon was right Arthur truly was lucky to have Merlin with him and he didn't plan on ever letting him go, not if he didn't have to.

When morning finally filled the sky and Arthur and Leon headed home Arthur couldn't believe how a having that small basket of food had made a world of difference to their night, normally they would have started to bicker with each other as hungry set in and by the end of the morning neither one would be speaking to the other, but last night Arthur and Leon laughed and joked around, telling each other stories and sharing warm food and drink, it had felt like the good old times, before Gwen and Arthur didn't realize just how much he had missed those days.

Walking into his flat Arthur was overcome with the smell of food coming from his kitchen, walking into the room Arthur smiled as he watched his boyfriend place two plate onto the table followed by two cups and then turned to smiled at him. "Good Morning Arthur."

"Good morning Sweetheart." Arthur smiled and moved forward kissing Merlin on the lips.

"I made pancakes with bacon and eggs for breakfast plus a nice cup of tea, so why don't we eat up with its hot." Merlin said taking Arthur's hand in his.

"I love you Merlin" Arthur kissed Merlin once more as he sat down.

"I love you too Arthur" Merlin smiled.

**Please don't forget to review x**


	7. August

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who reviewed and a Big thank you to my friend Allthingsmagical for being a wonderful friend to me these past 3 years x **

**August**

Arthur knew that they had been dating less than a few months but he could no longer stand waking up alone after having spent many nights waking up with Merlin in his arms.

He hoped that they weren't moving to fast, rushing things but Merlin had said that he wanted more than just a rebound, that he wanted a real lasting relationship. Merlin had told Arthur over one too many drinks that this would be his last attempt at being in a relationship but he had also told Arthur that he has never felt this way about any of his past lovers and he could feel it in his heart that Arthur was it for him. Arthur smiled just thinking about his lovers drunken confession as he unlocked the door to Merlin's flat.

"Sweetheart, you home?" Arthur called out as he placed his coat on the rack and walked towards the kitchen where Merlin was waiting for him with a smile on his face and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I feel like one of those old time housewives that greets her husband with a merit when he gets in from bringing home the bacon." Merlin laughed as he handed Arthur his coffee.

"Nope, you're way better than that Merlin because you love me." Arthur smirked. "I doubt many of those marriages were very happy."

Merlin rolled his eyes but laughed as he kissed Arthur's lips softly. "So shall I make dinner or should we eat out? I know you have to work late tomorrow so maybe I should cook something so you can have leftovers for dinner tomorrow."

"Merlin, sweetheart just breathe." Arthur smiled. "If you continue to feed me while at work many of the other officers will start to get jealous, after all I have to share with Leon every since our first stakeout together."

"Maybe I missed my calling." Merlin smiled.

"No, you may be a great cook sweetheart but your true calling is with those children, you've helped them so much, I could see it when you conned me into coming in and talking about my job." Arthur smiled as he sat down.

"Well it was job week and who better to tell my class about what its like to be a cop than my very handsome, very sexy boyfriend." Merlin said kissing Arthur on the lips. "So take out?"

Arthur laughed. "Take out, but before we call I have something to ask you?" Arthur felt his pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

Merlin gasped as he looked down at the blue box on the table, it couldn't be what he thought could it?

Slowly Merlin's hands moved towards the box and held his breath as he opened it, there inside the box was a key, looking up Merlin stared at Arthur confused. "A key? I already have a key to your flat."

Arthur smiled. "It's a key to our place, I know it's soon but I thought seeing as we're both in it for the long haul, why wait."

"I don't understand? you brought another flat?" Merlin asked.

"well know, it's a house really, you picked it out without knowing of course. It's very close to your school and to the station, walking distances really." Arthur replied. "Remember we were walking past it one day when they were having an open house and for a laugh you thought it would be fun for us to go inside."

Merlin nodded. "I remember, the house was perfect."

"You told me that night, you could see us living there with a dog and a few little ones running around the place." Arthur informed him. "I got in contact with her and we talked about the price seeing as it was a buy outright and within the week we owned it."

"We?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur took Merlin's hand in his. "We, I put your name down on the lease next to mine. It's our home, our house. My flat is already on the market and just this morning I was given an offer to buy." Arthur started to worry that he had done something wrong, that he should have told Merlin first before doing anything. "I know I should have told you but..."

Merlin threw himself at Arthur kissing him passionately. "I love you Arthur, this is more than I could dream of."

Arthur smiled. "We can start moving in anytime we want, most of my stuff is already at the house, and I even went and got us some paint, the same colours we used to do up your flat."

"You, Arthur Pendragon, make it very hard not to picture a life without you in it." Merlin smiled.

"Good because I don't plan on letting you go Merlin Emrys." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin once more before picking him up. "I think we need to say a real goodbye to this place before christening our new home."

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and please don't forget to review x**


	8. September

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on a few other stories. Please enjoy and don't forget to review x**

**September**

Arthur couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous but today was a big day in his relationship with Merlin because today was meet the parents day, they both had discussed how to handle this milestone in their relationship and Merlin informed Arthur that they could get it all over in one go by having both sets of parents come over on the same day for lunch that way they get the parents meeting each other out of the way as well as the daunting parents meet the boyfriend.

Merlin had been in the kitchen for most of the morning making sure that everything would be ready for their family lunch while Arthur had been given the job of making sure that the house looked clean and tidy. Arthur wasn't much of a clean freak so he only did what he could see and he didnt even think about going upstairs and tidying up there as he thought no one would be going up there anyway.

When noon came round Arthur had already finished off two beer bottles and was about to grab a third when the doorbell rang.

"That should be my parents, dad called an hour ago saying they were already on the road and seeing as its bit of drive from Ealdor to here they needed to leave early. Umm can I trust you to open the door?" Merlin asked.

"Sweetheart they're your parents, you get the door and I'll watch the food." Arthur replied grabbing the beer bottle.

"Watch it burn, Arthur I love you but the last time I asked you to watch the food while I when for a quick bath you almost set the kitchen on fire, I still don't know why you put your beer bottle over the flames. Now go and get the door oh and be nice." Merlin smiled pushing Arthur toward the door.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The bottle was to cold thats why. Fine." Arthur sighed and walked over to the front door and pulling open to find both his and Merlin's parents standing there looking at him.

"You going to let us in son or you planning on standing there all day?" Uther laughed.

"No no, Come in." Arthur stepped aside and allowed the other to walk into his home as Uther passed his son he snached the beer out of his sons hand.

"Thanks son." Uther smirked.

"Sweetheart it's been a long drive could I use your bathroom." Ygraine smiled.

"Sure, it's just down the hall." Arthur smiled as he watched his mother walk off before walking back into the kitchen.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin gasped. "Mum dad umm Mr Pendragon why do you go into the living room and I'll have Arthur bring you out some drinks."

"Merlin calm down would you." Arthur sighed and walked back to the fridge to grab some more beers before handing one each to the Mr and Mrs Emrys as he walked out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about him mum, dad, He's just nervous." Merlin quickly grabbed the opened bottle of wine and filled up to glasses before taking the beer off his mother and handing her the two glasses of wine. "I told him ladies get the wine men get the beers, of course he just called me a girl and opened the wine just to give me a glass but still... I will be setting up for lunch soon."

Hunith smiled. "Don't worry so much baby, you'll go grey." She laughed before walking out of the kitchen and over to Ygraine who had just come out of the bathroom and handed her the other glass of wine. "My poor baby is seconds from a breakdown." She whispered.

"I think mine is drinking way to much when he is meant to be helping his partner." Ygraine whispered back as they watch their husbands walk out of the kitchen.

"The wives are whispering, that can't be good for your son." Balinor replied.

"He does seem to be handling this all wrong, I mean when I meet Ygraine's parents god I was so nervous I changed three times and kept calling her father 'Sir'" Uther said looking over at his son who was putting on the TV.

"I know what you mean, Hunith's mother was one scary woman, I spent all my time thinking over what I was going to say that by the end of the meal she thought I was mute." Balinor laughed. "But I guess we all handle it differently I mean look at my son, working himself up to a break down over a simple lunch where you son is kicking back with a beer and watching sports."

Uther sighed and look back at the man who looked seconds away from crying to his son. "Yes, he does seem to be acting as if it it's no big deal."

"That's the beer, Just me I own a pub once you get a few beers in ya you don't care about nothing." Balinor replied as he drank his beer.

"True." Uther nodded and walked over to his son. "Arthur, son don't you want to help your boyfriend in the kitchen?"

"Naw he's got in, anyway Merlin doesn't like me being in the kitchen when there's food cooking." Arthur rolls his eyes.

"You could always set the table, there is more than one way to help in the kitchen, My Hunith always says because she has to cook I have to do everything else." Balinor laughed.

"Merlin's already done that." Arthur said looking back at the TV.

Balinor sighed and shook his head as he walked back onto the kitchen, Uther turned to look at his wife who was giving him the look at said if he didn't do something then he would be sleeping in the guest room. "You know son today is about impressing them, showing Balinor and Hunith that your right for their son."

"Merlin doesn't want me in the kitchen." Arthur repeated. "Anyway its all under control."

Moments later Balinor came out of the kitchen to inform everyone that lunch was ready and they all started to walk back into the kitchen and take their place at the table. The talking was done mostly by the parents with Merlin saying a few words here and there, Arthur had found himself staying silent and just watching everyone, he soon started to rub his foot up and down Merlin's legs to pass the time.

"Balinor dear, I love you but not while we're guest in our son's home." Hunith told her husband.

"What?" Balinor asked confused before standing up. "Is there a second bathroom in this place?"

"Yes, just go up the stairs and its your first door on the right." Merlin smiled. "Mum are you okay?" Merlin asked as he dad walked out of the kitchen.

"No, someone is playing footy with me under the table." Hunith gasped.

"Arthur Pendragon." Ygraine yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry mother, Hunith that was me, I'm so deeply sorry." Arthur replied finishing off his beer.

Hunith rolled her eyes before looking back at her son and smiled."Merlin, dear you won't believe who I saw yesterday in town."

"Who?" Merlin replied.

"Will Turner, you remember him don't you sweetie, he was your first crush." Hunith smiled.

"How is he mum?" Merlin asked looking away from his mum to see Arthur walking over to the fridge and pulling out another beer.

"Single. I gave him your number so that you could catch up, he wanted to at least know someone in Camelot when he moves here next week." Hunith nodded.

Ygraine and Uther looked over at their son who at that moment was to busy scratching himself down there to realize what was going on between Merlin and his mother.

"I have missed him, he was my best friend growing up." Merlin smiled, before anyone could say anything else Balinor had returned looking quite pale. "dad, are you okay?"

"Balinor dear, what is it?" Hunith getting up out of her seat.

"Umm nothing, just word of warning son, next time you have guests don't leave your toys in the bathroom." Balinor said grabbing his wife's wine glass and finishing it off.

"Toys?" Ygraine wondered while Merlin opened and closed him mouth.

"Please don't make me say it out loud." Balinor begged.

"I thought you said you tidied upstairs." Merlin asked turning to face Arthur.

"What?" Arthur blinked looking at the five sets of eyes looking at him.

"I asked you to do one thing and you can't even do that. Come on Arthur how could you leave one of our toys in the bathroom." Merlin yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me, you're the one that fell asleep before you could wash the thing, it needed to soak." Arthur answered.

"AHHHHH" Merlin yelled storming passed Arthur and grabbing his keys before slamming the door behind him.

"I think we should be leaving as well, come darling I think we've seen enough." Balinor told his wife who nodded and took her husband's arm. "It really was nice meeting you both it's a shame..." Hunith stopped and looked over at Arthur looking him up and down. "But we really must be going now."

Once they had left the house Arthur turned to his parents to find them looking very cross with him. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do." Ygraine sighed. "Sweetie this was your chance to show them that you are madly in love with their son, to impress them but all you did was make them believe that their son has once again chosen a failure."

"Just by sitting here I started to think that he's to good for you son. What the hell happened?" Uther asked.

"I don't really know, I was nervous and Merlin was freaking out so I had a few drinks to calm myself down." Arthur replied. "Maybe one to many. God I fucked up." Arthur sighed.

"Yes you have, now when Merlin gets home you need to make sure this place is cleaned top to bottom and have dinner ready for him, cook don't order in, and then you tell him you're sorry and beg him not to stay mad at you. Tell him you'll do anything to make it up to him and then set up another day for you to meet his parents and show them the real Arthur." Ygraine demanded as she got up from her seat and took Uther's arm. "Please baby don't mess this up."

"Make this right." Uther ordered as he walked his wife out the door and over to their car.

"I'm an asshole." Arthur muttered as he set to work cleaning up the table and washing up, he had taken him well over an hour to clean both upstairs and downstairs and yet Merlin had not come home.

When the front door finally opened it was coming up to midnight and Arthur was worried out of his mind. Looking up Arthur found Leon holding the door open while Percival carried Merlin into the house.

"Oh god what happened?" Arthur said rushing over to them.

"Man can't hold his drink. Found him yelling about a lunch date he had in the pub by the station." Gwaine informed him.

"We thought it would be best to bring him home then you book him." Leon replied.

"Thank you." Arthur sighed. "This is my fault, if I had just stopped when you told me to I wouldn't have ruined our lunch date with the parents, on the plus side my parents love you."

"So you stuck out then." Gwaine smirked as Arthur told Percival how to get to their bedroom.

"You know you haven't won them over when they start talking about who they just saw in town." Arthur growled. "They hate me and rightly so I mean I did play footsie with his mother under the table and left something private in the upstairs bathroom for his father to find."

"Just sort things out with Merlin and then win over the parents, they won't matter if Merlin wants out." Prevical said coming back downstairs.

"I know, and I will." Arthur vowed.

After saying good night and thanking them once again Arthur made his way to his and Merlin's room, carefully undressing Merlin and pulling him into his arms as he fell asleep.

In the morning Merlin and Arthur sat down and talked about what happened, Arthur said he was sorry how everything he did that ruined the day and Merlin agreed that he wasn't much help either by freaking out over everything, by lunch time they had already set up another day for Arthur to impress Hunith and Balinor and were enjoying the joy of make up sex even though they didn't really have a true fight.

**thank you for reading please don't forget to review x**


	9. October

**October**

Things had been going well for both Merlin and Arthur, they managed to redo dinner with the parents making sure everything was perfect, by the end of the evening Merlin's parents had agreed to forget about his poor first impression as they could see he really did care for their son.

As October drew to a close Merlin and Arthur planned a small Halloween party that would also double as a housewarming, Arthur smiled as he helped Merlin get their home ready for the party later that evening.

"You haven't told me what you're going to be Merlin." Arthur informed him as he placed the cookies in the oven. That was his only job in the kitchen.

"It's a surprise. My students helped me pick it out." Merlin smiled.

"And my outfit?" Arthur asked.

"I have that too." Merlin said as he started making a new batch of cookies.

"And?" Arthur pressed.

"You'll find out later tonight." Merlin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Is it Iron man? Oh please tell me it's a superhero." Arthur begged.

"Arthur get out of my kitchen, your going to have to wait." Merlin told him pointing to the door. "Go and set up the music and not that silly spooky CD you thought I didn't see you buy. Put on some real music."

Arthur groaned. "But it's a halloween party."

"For adults, not children. You do realized that your silly CD is for parents right? I still can't believe you spend ten pounds on it, there are only five songs." Merlin replied.

"It's to help make things scary." Arthur agreed.

"Would you also like me to fill a bowl full of water and make you bob for apple, we could even play pin the tail on the ghost." Even though Merlin was joking he could see that Arthur liked the ideas. "Your thirty two Arthur not seven. Our guests don't want to be coming to a childs party."

Arthur sighed. "Fine, I'll go put the music on." As He walked out of the room Arthur mumbled the word 'Mum' thinking Merlin couldn't hear him.

"I heard that. Now behave and you might get lucky tonight." Merlin warned.

Arthur nodded realizing that he was in deep trouble as Merlin was giving him the same look he had seen on his mother's face many times, it always meant his father was either going to be sleeping in the spare room or buying her something expensive.

As the time neared Merlin looked round his living room and smiled, not only did it have a air of halloween but it didn't jump out at you to much, Merlin couldn't help but roll his eyes as he set the table with the paper plates Arthur forced him to buy, they were so childish, it was okay for the halloween party the school was doing but there wasn't going to be any children here tonight. "Well it was either the plates or that ugly moving zombie butler he wanted to buy. At least I can throw these away after tonight." Merlin reminded himself for the fifth time that night.

Soon the room started to fill with sound and Merlin groaned as the music reached his ears. "Arthur for the love of all that is halloween I told you to put of real music."

"Oh come on Merlin, It's just a bit of fun." Arthur laughed as the CD made a bunch of ghost sounds. "Shall we get dressed?"

"I'm burning that CD Arthur." Merlin growled and walked off to their bedroom.

Before Arthur could reply or follow the doorbell rang, Arthur smiled as he walked over to the front door and opened it to find his sister and Leon standing there.

"So what have you guys come as?" Arthur asked as he stepped back to let them in.

"Please tell me you're going to be playing something else." Morgana complained.

"I think there next song has howling." Arthur answered.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm the wicked witch of the west and Leon just had to come as a Knight." She rolled her eyes as she looked at the man in question.

"I love you but I'm not dressing up as a flying monkey. I hate Monkey." Leon said looking around the place. "Nice house mate."

"Thanks, Merlin did some of the work." Arthur informed them as Merlin walked down the stairs wearing a blue robe with silver stars and a pointy hat.

"Please Leon, change the music." Merlin begged him.

"On it." Leon laughed and walked over to the stereo.

"You look lovely Morgana, The wicked witch?" Merlin asked.

"Of course, And I do believe your Merlin." Morgana laughed.

"My students picked it out for me. Arthur your outfits on the bed." Merlin informed him.

"Cool, I'm so going to a be a superhero." Arthur yelled running up the stairs.

"He is going to be so disappointed." Merlin laughed as he walked into the kitchen with Morgana and handed her a glass of Cherryade. "So are you looking forward to Benjamin starting school in January?"

"I am, mainly because this little one will make it harder to run around after a 5 year old. I just wish I knew who his teacher would be." Morgana replied resting a hand on her stomach

"Well he will either have Freya or me so either way you don't have to worry." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin, I wanted to be iron man not whoever this is." Arthur complained walking into the kitchen.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Arthur I thought you would have liked to be King for a day. I think you make a lovely King Arthur." Merlin smiled as kissed Arthur's lips.

Soon everyone had arrived and were all getting to know each other, Balinor and Uther were sat on the couch with a beer talking about their wives and their children where Ygraine and Hunith were gossiping to one another. Merlin smiled to himself the night was going perfectly until the sound of wailing filled the house.

"I'm going to kill the King." Merlin growled as Freya and her husband William laughed.

Arthur was quickly trying to get the CD out of the machine when he saw the look Merlin was giving him from across the room.

"I can't believe you spent a whole pound on this cheap piece of chap." Gwaine laughed. "It not even scary."

"Yeah, I know Merlin really wanted it though." Arthur lied.

"Did I? Wow. Then I must have really wanted it to spent ten pound in tesco on one bloody stupid CD." Merlin said from behind Arthur.

"You spend Ten pounds on this?" Percival asked holding up the CD case.

Arthur groaned as the other laughed at him. "Hey merlin said I could if I brought it with my own money." That just made the group laugh more.

"Don't tell me, you're the reason I'm getting off a paper plate that belongs at a childs party." Uther muttered.

"It was either the plates for this huge ugly zombie thing." Merlin smirked.

"I hate you all." Arthur laughed and wrapped his arm around Merlin.

"No you don't you love me." Merlin smiled. "You're just a big kid at heart."

"And don't you forget it." Arthur laughed and swung Merlin around as he kissed him.


End file.
